


The Staycation

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [35]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  primeval100's “It's All Greek To Me” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “It's All Greek To Me” challenge.

There would be no holiday this year. Too many dinosaurs, too much paperwork.

But Lester _had_ given them the weekend off and Stephen was determined to enjoy it. Ryan apparently had other ideas. He'd gone out for a jog hours ago and Stephen was getting bored.

He headed to the garden, determined to catch some sun. Instead he found himself confronted by a large pile of sand and Ryan standing next to a small inflatable pool.

“We couldn’t make it to Greece, so I thought Greece could come to you,” Ryan explained.

Stephen absolutely did not fall even more in love.


End file.
